User blog:TyrantRex/Proxy Fighting Results.
TyrantRex here. After Xeamnz decided to proxy build his own deck and my own, I decided to do the same, start practicing and getting an idea of how the game works. I figured why not share some of the results to more or less show how a Buddyfight normally looks like, can't share a video of it, but I wrote down a whole fight step-by-step. Intial stats Dragon Hand: Thousand Rapier Dragon, Bear Fang Trap Dragon, Dragofearless, Buddy Charge, Jackknife Dragon, Blue Shield Dragon. Dragon Gauge: Drum Bunker Dragon "Barrier Breaker", Dragon Breath. Danger Hand: Armor Reuse, Black Drake, Twin Palm Guillotine, Survival Chance, Battle Aura Circle x2 Danger Gauge: Armorknight Golem, Armorknight Ogre. Fight Summary Turn 1 (Danger) -Charges Guillotine and draws Cerberus (Gauge 2 - >3) -Calls Black Drake to center (Gauge 3 -> 0) -Attacks Directly but Dragon activates Blue Dragon Shield (Gauge 2 -> 3) Turn 2 (Dragon) -Draws Blue Dragon Shield -Charges Bear Fang Dragon and draws Dragobrave (Gauge 3 - > 4) -Buddy calls Jackknife (LP 10 -> 11) (Gauge 4 -> 3) to the center and Thousand Rapier to left. -Link Attacks (POW: 10k) Black Drake and destroys it. Turn 3 (Danger) -Draws Drill Bunker!! -Charges Survival Chance and draws Armor Reuse (Gauge 0 -> 1) -Casts Armor Reuse targeting Armorknight Ogre (sent to drop when Black Drake was called). -Buddy Calls Cerberus (LP 10 -> 11) to center and Ogre to right. -Soulchrages Ogre to use “Full Fire” and destroy Jacknife. -Attacks Directly but Dragon activates Blue Dragon Shield (Gauge 3 -> 4) Turn 4 (Dragon) -Draws Dragofearless -Charges Dragofearless and draws Latale Shield Dragon (Gauge 4 -> 5) -Discards Dragofearless to equip Dragobrave (Gauge 5 -> 4) -Calls Latale Shield Dragon to right. -Thousand Rapier attacks and destroys Cerberus -Dragobrave and Latale attack directly but Danger uses Battle Aura Circle against Dragobrave (LP 11 -> 9) Turn 5 (Danger) -Draws Armorknight Hellhound -Charges Drill Bunker and draws Battle Aura Circle (Gauge 1 -> 2) -Casts Armor Reuse and targets Armorknight Golem (sent to drop when Black Drake was called). -Calls Golem to center and Hellhound to left. -Hellhound attacks and destroys Thousand Rapier -Golem attacks directly (LP 11 -> 9) Turn 6 (Dragon) -Draws Dragonic Grimoire -Charges Buddy Help and Draws Jamadhar Dragon. -Calls Jamadhar to center. -Jamadhar attacks and destroys Golem. -Latale attacks directly (LP 9 -> 7) Turn 7 (Danger) -Draws Drill Bunker!! -Charges Drill Bunker!! and draws Saberclaw Dragon Valken (Gauge 2 -> 3) - Calls Saberclaw Dragon Valken to right and activates its skill (Gauge 3 -> 2) (LP 7 -> 8) -Hellhound attacks and destroys Jamadhar, Valken attacks and destroys Latale. Turn 8 (Dragon) -Draws Bear Trap Fang Dragon. -Calls Bear Trap to right. -Dragobrave and Bear Trap attack directly but Danger uses Battle Aura Circle against Dragobrave (LP 8 -> 6) Turn 9 (Danger) -Draws Hysteric Spear. -Equips Hysteric Spear (Gauge 2 -> 0). -Hellhound attacks and destroys Bear Trap. -Hysteric Spear and Valken attack directly (LP 9 -> 5). Turn 10 (Dragon) -Draws Systemic Dagger Dragon. -Calls Systemic Dagger to center and casts Dragonic Grimoire (Draws Dragonenergy, Gargantua Punisher, and Jackknife Dragon). -Systemic Dagger attacks and destroys Valken. Turn 11 (Danger) -Draws Armorknight Eagle -Charges Eagle and draws Golem. (Gauge 0 -> 1) -Calls Golem to center. -Hellhound attacks and destroys Systemic Dagger -Attacks Directly but Dragon activates Blue Dragon Shield (Gauge 5 -> 6) Turn 12 (Dragon) -Draws Gargantua Punisher!! -Calls Jackknife Dragon to center (Gauge 6 -> 5). Turn 13 (Danger) -Draws Cerberus -Charges Cerberus and draws Invigorating Breath. (Gauge 1 -> 2) -Link attacks (POW: 10k) and destroys Jackknife Dragon. Turn 14 (Dragon) -Draws Dragoenergy. -Charges Dragoenergy and draws Dragobrave. (Gauge 5 -> 6) Turn 15 (Danger) -Draws Hellhound. -Charges Hellhound and draws Black Drake (Gauge 2 -> 3) -Retires Hellhound and Golem to call Black Drake to left. (Gauge 3 -> 0) -Casts Invigorating Breath (LP 6 -> 10) -Hysteric Spear and Black Drake attack directly (LP 5 -> 0) Danger wins. Final results Danger Hand: Battle Aura Circle Gauge: 0 Dragon Hand: Gargantua Punisher!!, Dragobrave, Dragoenergy Gauge: 6 Category:Blog posts